EP 1 199 757 has already disclosed a coated phosphor, a light-emitting device comprising such a phosphor and a process for producing it, in which an LED and a phosphor layer are used. In one embodiment, the phosphor used is SrS:Eu, which is coated with SiO2 in a layer thickness of 100 nm in order to improve the service life.